New World
by Zhang-Nim
Summary: "Hei, Kau bukan orang Korea kan?" Luhan menoleh, menatap Laki-laki jangkung yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Kau.." Sosok itu menunjuk Luhan. Diikuti Luhan yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya, Kau.."/ Hanya kisah 7 orang bodoh, dengan tingkah idiot mereka/ Lu Han, Chanyeol, Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae/ Change Summary, EXO! DLDR, RNR


"Hei, Kau bukan orang Korea kan?"

Luhan menoleh, menatap Laki-laki jangkung yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau.."

Sosok itu menunjuk Luhan. Diikuti Luhan yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Kau.."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian tangan kanannya menepuk dahinya dengan keras saat melihat Luhan mengangguk juga.

"Aish, Kau pasti tak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan.." Laki-laki jangkung itu mengacak rambutnya kesal, sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiri dengan raut Linglung di depannya.

"Begini saja"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menepukkan tangannya dengan keras, tingkahnya seperti baru saja melihat bohlam lampu yang berisinar di atas kepalanya.

"Kau.."

Sosok itu kembali menunjuk Luhan.

"Dan aku.."

Lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama.."

Sosok itu lalu mengerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seperti kaki yang sedang melangkah.

Kedua alis Luhan menukik dengan tajam, matanya kini menatap menyidik sosok di depannya.

"Hei, jangan pandang aku seolah aku maniak"

Sosok itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh" Ucapnya lagi, yang tentu saja Luhan tak mengerti artinya. Hei, ia baru seminggu menginjakkan kakinya di negara ginseng ini.

"Aku punya teman yang sama sepertimu.."

Luhan mengangguk. Bukan, bukan berarti ia mengerti apa yang di katakan sosok di depannya. Ia hanya baru menyadari jika sosok yang kini tersenyum lebar di depannya adalah manusia aneh. Ya, mana ada manusia normal yang tiba-tiba mengajak orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya untuk pergi bersama. Di tambah gaya tubuhnya yang di gunakan untuk membuat Luhan mengerti terkesan berlebihan.

"Kau mau, Baiklah ayo. Kami akan berkumpul di cafe sana"

Baiklah, ada yang salah paham disini.

"Ah, Maaf. Apa kau risih? Baiklah seperti ini saja"

Luhan dengan muka bodohnya kini menatap tangan yang merangkul bahunya. Hei~ siapa yang merasa risih saat tanganmu tiba-tiba di tarik paksa. Yang ada, kau merasa terganggu dan ingin melepaskan diri. Dan apa pula rangkulan sok akrab ini?!

"Ah itu mereka!"

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang tersentak kaget saat sosok yang masih merangkulnya-sok-akrab ini berteriak ketika kaki mereka baru memasuki salah satu cafe yang langsung memberikan kesan Nyaman untuk Luhan.

"O. My. God!"

Sosok bermata sipit yang duduk di salah satu meja di sudut cafe kini menatap horor kearahnya, ah sepertinya kearahnya juga sosok yang masih merangkulnya-sok-akrab. Dan disitu Luhan menyimpulkan sosok bermata sipit juga sosok yang sedang merangkulnya-sok-akrab sudah saling mengenal, karena setelahnya sosok yang masih merangkulnya-sok-akrab itu berteriak dengan tangan yang melambai heboh pada sosok bermata sipit itu. (Ampun deh ini bahasa, belibet banget -_-)

"Oh demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, Kau menculik anak orang dimana lagi?"

Nada suara yang di keluarkan sosok bermata sipit itu terdengar frustasi saat Luhan dan sosok yang tadi merangkulnya-sok-akrab itu sudah berada di depan meja yang ternyata diisi oleh 5 orang laki-laki lain yang kini memfokuskan tatapannya pada Luhan juga sosok yang tadi merangkulnya-sok-akrab, -atau kita bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol mulai sekarang.

"Aku melihatnya kebingungan di jalan, dari pada dia kesasar dan menjadi turis yang menyedihkan, aku ajak saja dia kemari"

3 dari 5 orang yang tadi menatap kearahnya langsung menepuk dahinya keras. Dan sungguh Luhan mulai kesal karena ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Bodoh.."

Laki-laki bermata bulat yang duduk di samping sosok bermata sipit itu mendesis, mengucapkan kata-kata yang lagi-lagi Luhan tak mengerti tapi berhasil membuat sosok yang masih berdiri di sampingnya –Chanyeol, mengrengut tak suka.

"Aku tak bodoh Kyung, aku hanya laki-laki tampan yang baik hati"

Dan setelahnya Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya berdiri menatap Chanyeol yang di tarik paksa dan mulai di jitak secara bergantian oleh laki-laki bermata sipit dan bermata bulat juga laki-laki berwajah kotak.

"Maafkan temanku, Dia memang sedikit aneh.."

Dan Luhan sedikit bernafas lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya ini bahasa Inggris, jadi Luhan mengerti.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, ayo bergabung. Kami akan mentlaktirmu sebagai permintaan maaf.." Sosok berdimpel itu menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah sosok berpipi bulat yang langsung tersenyum dan melambai kecil ketika Luhan tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Ah terima kasih.."

Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya secara kaku, matanya sedikit melirik kearah depan dimana tindak penganiyayaan itu masih berlangsung.

"Kalau boleh tau, kau berasal darimana?"

Sosok berdimpel yang sudah duduk di samping kanannya membuat Luhan kembali memfokukan pandangannya kearahnya.

"China" Jawab Luhan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ah benarkah, aku pun dari China. Namaku Zhang Yixing"

Sosok berdimpel yang ternyata bernama Zhang Yixing itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Aku Lu Han, senang bertemu denganmu.." Ucap Luhan kemudian menjabat uluran tangan itu.

"Yixing, Apa dia berasal dari China juga.."

Sosok berpipi bulat yang duduk di samping kiri Luhan tiba-tiba membuka suaranya, dan yang membuat Luhan terkejut sehingga langsung menoleh kearahnya bukan karena nada suaranya yang terdengar lucu, tapi bahasa yang di gunakan sosok berpipi bulat itu adalah bahasa _Ibu_-nya.

"Kau berasal dari China juga?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan muka terkejutnya.

"Bukan.." Sosok itu mengelengkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah dengan pipi bulat lucu itu, yang entah kenapa membuat Luhan langsung mengingat salah satu makan yang berasal dari negaranya saat melihatnya.

"Nama ku Kim Minseok" Ucapnya yang membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi pengucapanmu Fasih.." Ucap Luhan lagi yang membuat Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Yixing guruku" Katanya sambil menunjuk Yixing.

"Hyung~" Suara yang berasal dari arah depan Yixing, Minseok dan Luhan berhasil membuat mereka melirik kearah sumber suara.

"Biarkan saja mereka.." Ucap Yixing yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan kecil dari Luhan.

"Orang aneh yang membawamu kesini itu namanya Chanyeol, Maafkan ulanhya tadi. Dia memang sering berlaku seperti itu" Ucap Minseok dengan helaan nafas di akhirnya.

"Sedangkan yang bermata sipit itu Baekhyun, bermata Bulat itu Kyungsoo. Dan yang berwajah kotak itu namanya Jongdae.. Dan sekali lagi, Aku benar-benar meminta Maaf atas nama Chanyeol.." Lanjut Minseok.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" Luhan mengaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Berkat Chanyeol juga aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian" Lanjut Luhan berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman di wajah Yixing juga Minseok.

**.**

**:: New World ::**

**.**

**PPRRIIIITTTTT!**

"Ah Shit!"

Luhan menutup telinga kanannya yang mendengung panjang, matanya sedikit melirik sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar di sampingnya.

"Dilarang melamun, Aku tau aku memang tampan.."

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, menggapai tasnya yang di simpan di atas meja, ia lalu berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang kini sedang memutar peluit di tangannya.

"Ayo, mereka semua sudah berkumpul.."

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Luhan dengan paksa, membuat Luhan mau tak mau menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Memang tadi kau sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Ye?"

Luhan yang tadi terfokus menatap layar Handphonenya kini menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tadi sedang melamunkan apa hyung?" Ulang Chanyeol yang langsung di jawab dengan jawaban singkat oleh Luhan. "Tidak, Hanya mengenang masa lalu"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia kembali memutarkan peluit di tangannya.

"Chanyeol, kau dapat peluit itu darimana?"

"Tadi pagi Pamanku berkunjung kerumah, ia lalu memberikanku ini"

"Jangan berbohong"

"Oke-oke, aku mengambil paksa ini dari anak tingkat satu yang sekelas dengan Sehun"

Dan Luhan mengangguk kecil, diam-diam memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa hari ini ia bawa earphone atau tidak. Jika tidak, habislah masa pakai telinga cantiknya ini.

Karena saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Luhan sudah menyadari jika bocah yang berumur satu tahun di bawahnya itu mempunyai sifat _unik._ Dan ini sudah lebih dari 2 tahun Luhan mengenal Chanyeol, jadi Luhan tau dengan sangat. Hari ini, bocah yang sering tersenyum lebar menyaingin model pasta gigi itu akan terus membunyikan peluitnya layaknya bocah yang baru di beri mainan baru.

**:: :: ::**

Terkadang Luhan merasa keputusannya untuk pindah ke negara yang terkenal akan ginsenganya ini tidak salah. Nyatanya disini ia mendapat kehidupan baru yang lebih menyenangkan di banding saat Luhan masih berada di negara kelahirannya, China.

Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol 2 tahun yang lalu adalah awal mulanya, karena berkat Chanyeollah secara tidak langsung Luhan menemukan orang-orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

**PPRRIIIITTTTT!**

Luhan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi meniupkan peluitnya saat mereka menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 2 cafe tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul.

"Darimana bocah itu mendapatkan peluit.."

Luhan menampilkan senyuman mirisnya saat ia mendengar desisan Yixing yang masih fokus dengan laptop di depannya.

Luhan tau, akhir-akhir ini Yixing sedang sensitif kerena skripsinya sudah mendekati waktu sidang. Membuat Yixing yang biasanya tersenyum ramah itu kini terlihat sedikit mengerikan dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

**PPRRIIIITTTTT!**

"Oh demi Tuhan! Baekhyun, ambil peluitnya" Yixing mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah duduk di tempatnya biasa –Di tengah-tengah Yixing dan Minseok- kini kerkekeh geli melihat Chanyeol yang tengah melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Baekhyun. Beruntunglah Cafe ini milik Nuna Chanyeol dan sedang dalam keadaan sepi, kalau tidak, sudah di pastikan mereka akan di tendang keluar.

"Lu kau sudah sampai?"

Luhan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, matanya kini menatap Minseok yang bersiap duduk di sampingnya setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan segelas Ice coffe di atas meja.

Puk!

"Aw!"

Luhan mengelus tangan kananya yang baru menjadi korban tepukkan cantik dari Minseok.

"Makan dulu, aku tau kau belum makan. Aku tadi sudah memesan untukmu juga Chanyeol, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo dan Dae akan membawakannya kemari" Ucap Minseok ketika melihat Luhan mengrengut karena tidak di ijinkan meminum kopi.

"Sial!"

Luhan dan Minseok langsung menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang kini duduk terengah di depan mereka.

"Siapa yang memberikannya peluit sialan ini" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tinggi peluit dengan gantungan panjang berwarna merah itu. Membuat Chanyeol yang entah berasal darimana berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Baekhyun. Mencoba merebut kembali peluitnya.

"Ya!"

Yixing tiba-tiba berteriak, ia salah mengetik, dan ini semua karena ulah Chanyeol yang heboh merebut peluit dari Baekhyun,

"Chanyeol.."

Minseok akhirnya membuka suaranya, menarik Chanyeol agar duduk di sebelahnya. Membuat Chanyeol merengut dan langsung menyambar ponsel Minseok yang tergeletak di atas meja, memainkannya asal. Tingkah yang bukan pertama kali Chanyeol tunjukkan, kerena nyatanya ia akan selalu melakukan itu jika ia sedang merasa kesal.

Maka dari itu, Luhan merasa apa yang di katakan Sehun benar. Bocah yang umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda darinya yang merupakan sepupu dari Chanyeol itu selalu mengatakan, Jika Chanyeol adalah Bocah berumur Lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh pemuda berusia 21 tahun. Ya, di lihat dari semua kelakuan Chanyeol selama ini bisa di bilang itu ada benarnya.

"Chanyeol kau sudah makan?"

Luhan kembali menatap Minseok yang kini sedang mencoba mengambil perhatian Chanyeol.

"Kau belum makankan? Hyung sudah memesankan makanan untukmu"

"..."

Tapi Chanyeol tak menjawab, membuat Minseok menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"Ya, jawab aku"

"..."

Dan Minseok belum meyerah dengan usahanya, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Hah.. itu kan wajar, Minseok dan Chanyeol kan-

"Makanan sudah datang~"

Jongdae berteriak dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa baki berisi penuh makanan.

"Jangan berteriak. Tidak Chanyeol, sekarang kau" Ucap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang Jongdae. Jika Jongdae membawa baki berisi penuh makanan, lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa baki berisi berbagai macam minuman.

"Mwoya, kenapa dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Jongdae ketika melihat Chanyeol tak heboh menanyakan dimana makanannya.

"Akan ku beri beberapa Clue" Ucap Luhan dan setelahnya menyuapkan sepotong bimbap berukuran besar kedalam mulutnya.

"Cluenya adalah, Chanyeol, Peluit, Yixing, Baekhyun juga Minseok" Lanjut Luhan, tentu dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Ah.."

Jongdae langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Hei, ia mengenal kumpulan orang idiot ini bukan setahun atau dua tahun.

"Chanyeol kau harus makan"

Suar Minseok kembali terdengar, membuat Luhan melirikkan matanya kearah Minseok.

"Dan Yixing kau harus makan juga" Lanjut Minseok yang membuat Luhan lagi-lagi melirik kearah Yixing yang masih terfokus dengan laptopnya.

"..."

Tak ada yang menjawab perkataan Minseok tadi, hanya suara ketikan Yixing, suara game yang di mainkan Chanyeol, juga suara kunyahan Baekhyun yang terdengar di meja bernomor 12 yang berada di dekat balkon keluar itu.

"Ya! Zhang Yixing! Park Chanyeol!"

"Oke-oke"

Yixing menutup Laptopnya, menarik makanannya dan mulai memakannya meskipun sesekali melirik kearah laptopnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol beda lagi. Bocah itu malah membuka mulutnya tapi masih dengan mata juga tangannya yang terfokus memainkan game di ponsel Minseok.

"Hyung, Aa~" Ucapnya yang membuat Minseok menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil piring makanan Chanyeol.

"Dasar jerapah, Gunakan tangan mu sendiri" Ucap Baekhyun yang sepertinya pura-pura tidak di dengar Chanyeol.

"Min, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Luhan yang sendari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

Minseok menoleh, menatap Luhan setelah terlebih dahulu menyuapkan sepotong bibimbap pada Chanyeol.

"Ah Aku sudah makan tadi" Jawabnya dan kembali fokus pada Chanyeol.

Terkadang Luhan tidak tahu harus menganggap pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol 2 tahun yang lalu dalam bentuk kesialan atau malah keberuntungan. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini Luhan menyadari jika ia menyuka- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai Minseok. Si hamster imut yang terkadang galak itu.

Dan sialnya Minseok adalah milik dari Park Chanyeol, si jerapah idiot yang mempertemukan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

"Luhan, sampai kapan kau akan melamun"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya yang tadi menerawang kearah jendela besar di samping Kyungsoo kini beralih pada Minseok yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung kau tau, Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihat Luhan hyung melamun di hari ini" Kata Chanyeol heboh. Ya, Mood si jerapah itu kembali naik saat melihat Yixing tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi akan skripsinya tadi.

"Benarkah?"

"Hehe.." Luhan hanya mengaruk lehernya salah tingkah.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan pada kami. Mungkin kami bisa membantu" Ucap Minseok yang langsung membuat senyuman tipis di wajah Luhan. Inilah yang membuat Luhan menyukai Minseok, sikap perhatian juga sikap dewasa Minseok.

"Kau seperti sedang patah hati hyung, menyedihkan" Ucap Chanyeol lagi, yang membuat Luhan membatin.

'Ya, aku memang sedang patah hati. Dan itu karenamu jerapah bodoh' Batinya nelangsa.

**.**

**:: New World ::**

**.**

Luhan terus memacu langkahnya lebih cepat saat jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar di tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 15 sore. Chanyeol, Jongdae juga Baekhyun sudah di pastikan akan mengomel saat ia datang, pasalnya kemarin Luhan berjanji akan mentlaktir mereka, tentu saja di cafe Nuna Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Luhan terlambat 2 jam dari waktu yang sudah di tentukan kemarin. Salahkan saja panggilan mendadak dari salah satu dosen yang mengajarnya.

Luhan mengetukan kaki kanannya tak sabar, lampu pernyebrangan jalan ternyata juga ikut menguji kesabarannya.

Pikiran Luhan kembali terbang, memutar kembali percakapan yang tadi di bicarakannya dengan dosen falkutasnya.

"_Luhan, kau bisa memulai menulis skripsimu. Aku yang akan menjadi Dosen pebimbingmu"_

Dan ketika mendengarnya saat itu, Luhan hanya berdoa, semoga dia tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti Yixing nanti.

Luhan kembali melihat jam tangan merahnya, sebelum akhirnya menatap kesebrang jalan dengan tatapan cemas.

'Hanya tinggal menyebrang, ayolah..' Batinnya.

Ya, Cafe Nuna Chanyeol posisinya memang ada di sebarang jalan tempat Luhan berdiri saat ini.

Luhan kembali melihat lampu penyebrangan jalan yang masih berwarna merah, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang besi itu setelah lelah menunggu lampu penyebrangan yang tak kunjung berganti warna menjadi warna hijau.

_A Licious Cafe_

Luhan mengeja papan nama cafe di depannya. Luhan tau cafe yang berada di depannya ini salah satu cafe yang terkenal akan _western Food_-nya. Hah.. sekali-kali ia harus mengajak _'perkumpulan bodohnya'_ untuk makan disini.

Cafe klasik dengan Jendela cafe yang di buat besar-besar dan di hiasi tulisan bermodel cantik yang memberitahukan menu-menu yang di sediakan cafe tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan gaya Cafe Yoora Nuna –Nunanya Chanyeol, yang mengusung tema simpel modern khas anak muda.

"!"

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba membulat, ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat kedalam jendela Cafe dan menemukan Minseok disana.

Luhan sedang tidak berhalusinasikan?

Mana mungkin Minseok ada di dalam Cafe yang berada di depannya, Sedangkan Luhan yakin Minseok berada di Cafe Yoora Nuna menunggunya bersama yang lain.

Lampu penyebrangan di atas kepalanya sudah berganti warna menjadi warna hijau, tapi Luhan masih diam di posisinya. Matanya kini memincing untuk memastikan apa benar yang tadi dilihatnya adalah Minseok atau bukan.

Senyuman itu..

Luhan yakin, senyuman yang baru di lihatnya adalah senyuman biasa yang selalu Luhan lihat dari Minseok. Tapi kenapa Minseok ada di cafe ini? Kenapa Minseok tak menunggunya? Apa Minseok bosan menunggunya yang terlambat? Lalu, siapa laki-laki berkulit putih dan berambut hitam yang duduk di depan Minseok?! Apa jangan-jangan Minseok sedang berselingkuh?

"Tidak mungkin!"

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya. Luhan tak percaya Minseok berselingkuh di belakang Chanyeol. Jika pun Minseok berselingkuh, seharusnya Luhan yang menjadi selingkuhannya, kalau itu baru tak apa. Luhan iklas.

Maka dari itu, tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Luhan langsung berlari menyebrang jalan. Tersu berlari kearah Cafe Yoora Nuna untuk membuktika jika yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya halusinasinya saja.

:: :: ::

Baru saja Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangan teratas yang membawanya kelantai dua, teriakan Jongdae dan Baekhyun sudah menyambutnya.

"Hei coba lihat. Pemberi harapan palsu itu sudah datang" Ucap Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata pelan, membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari arah tangga melirik kearah Luhan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-Hahh.. hahh.." Luhan tak melanjutkan ucapannya, lebih memilih mengatur nafasnya dulu.

Luhan menduduk tubuhnya di tempat biasa. Di depannya saat ini ada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo juga Yixing yang terlihat serius dengan masing-masing laptop di depannya. Tentu dengan Yixing dan Skripisinya, dan jangan tanyakan apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pasti sedang bertanding Game.

"Luhan Hyung, seharusnya kau tak berjanji untuk mentlaktir kami kemarin" Dan Jongdae mulai dengan protesannya.

"Nde! Sehingga kami tak perlu berarkhir menunggumu dengan perut kelaparan seperti sekarang" Sambung Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak di dengarkan oleh Luhan. Laki-laki kelahiran Beijing itu sekarang malah sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Minseok?" Tanya kemudian.

"Minseok hyung ada acara lain, dia pergi setengah Jam yang lalu" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih terpokus dengan layar Laptopnya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas di sandaran kursi, berarti matanya tadi tak salah lihat.

"Wae? Kau tak berniat menunda tlaktiranmu karena tak ada Minseok hyungkan?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Anni" Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau boleh memesan apapun yang kalian mau sekarang" Lanjutnya membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun membuka semangat buku menu yang sendari tadi mereka peluk.

**Tuiiing~ Duar! Dor dor dor!**

Luhan melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengkerutkan dahinya serius.

'Bagaimana memulainya ya' Batin Luhan bingung.

**DUAARR! **

"Ya Kyungsoo! Sudah ku bilang jangan memakai bom" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, membuat Luhan diam-diam mengelus dadanya karena mengira Chanyeol tahu jika sendari tadi Luhan terus melirik kearahnya.

"Em Chanyeol.." Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hem?" Dan hanya di balas deheman acuh tak acuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tau cafe western di depan kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

"Ya, itukan Cafe-"

**DUAARR! **

"Ya Kyungsoo!" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika suara ledakan terdengan dari laptonya juga Kyungsoo. Membuatnya berteriak heboh meneriakan nama Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Tak ada pelaturan yang melarang menggunakan Bom, Chanyeol" Balas kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol" Luhan kembali memanggil Chanyeol ketika ia merasa di acuhkan.

"Yayayaya" Balas Chanyeol tak fokus.

"Aku tadi melihat Minseok disana"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, dan dia sedang bersama seseorang" Lanjutnya mengebu.

"Seseorang?"

"Nde, Kulitnya putih, warna rambutnya hitam. Dan wajahnya tampan seperti pembisnis muda yang sukses, dan mereka mengobrol seperti sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain" Lanjut Luhan tentu saja masih dengan nada mengebu.

"Oh.." Dan satu kalimat balasan singkat dari Chanyeol membuat Luhan menampilkan wajah terbodohnya.

**Dor dor dor!**

Hanya itu?

Luhan dapat merasakan emosinya tiba-tiba naik begitu cepat.

Brak!

Meja bernomor 12 itu bergetar akibat gebrakkan Luhan.

"_Oh_ Kata mu, Ya! kau tak Cemburu Park Chanyeol!"

Yixing menghetikan ketikkannya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kompak mempause gamenya, Baekhyun juga Jongdae berhenti berdebat soal makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan. Semuanya kini terfokus menatap Luhan yang berdiri dengan muka emosi di depannya Chanyeol.

"Cemburu? Aku? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka bodohnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau Pacar Minseok!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. Sedangkan Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga Jongdae kini mengelengkan kepalanya kompak. Ah! Jangan lupakan mimik kasihan yang di tampilkan mereka ketika Luhan menatap kearah mereka.

"Begini Brother.." Yixing yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di samping Luhan menuntun Luhan untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Tahan emosimu dan jawab pertanyaaku, oke" Lanjut Yixing ketika melihat Luhan menuruti perintahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

"2 tahun lebih" Jawab Luhan sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Dan selama itu kau mengira Chanyeol dan Minseok pacaran?" Tanya Yixing lagi yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Oh tuhan..."

Luhan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja mengeluarkan desahan dramatisnya.

Bug!

Dan Kini Luhan melirik Jongdae yang baru saja menghantamkan buku menu ke wajahnya.

"Serius Lu, Kau benar-benar percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol dulu?" Kini giliran Yixing yang menampilkan wajah horornya.

"Jangan bilang.." Luhan mengantungkan ucapannya, wajahnya kini berubah pucat.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan itu benar"

Muka Luhan semakin pucat.

"Tapi...Tapi Yoora Nuna memanggil Minseok dengan panggilan Adik Ipar" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Yixing menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau lupa, Yoora Nuna dan Chanyeol itu mahluk sejenis yang bertingkah sama"

Dan Luhan merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Dan berarti kau tak tau jika Chanyeol dan Minseok adalah sepupu"

**CTAARR!**

Luhan bisa merasakan jika tiba-tiba ada petir di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ck.. ck. Ck, Kasihan sekali Minseok hyung.." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Minseok Menyukaimu Lu, kau tak menyadarinya juga?"

**CTAARR!**

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan merasakan suara petir terdengar keras di belakangnnya.

"Hahaha.. kontrol muka hyung, Kau seperti orang bodoh hahaha"

Luhan tak mendengarkan tawa nista Chanyeol padanya. Sial! Di di katai bodoh oleh orang terbodoh di perkumpulan bodohnya.

"Tapi-"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya kini memancar sirius.

"Laki-laki yang bersama Minseok di _A Licious Cafe _sekarang siapa?" Tanyanya yang langsung di jawab Yixing cepat. "Mungkin Pacar Minseok yang asli. Kau terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu Tuan Lu"

Mendengar itu membuat Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap berlari menemui Minseok sebelum suara Baekhyun sedikit menghambatnya.

"Ya! Kau tak jadi mentlatir kami?" Teriak Baekhyun membuat Luhan melemparkan dompetnya yang langsung di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh Jongdae.

"Hati-hati Hyung~ semoga Kisah Cintamu tak berakhir tragis" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursinya tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya! Bukannya _A Licious Cafe _itu- Hmmmpp"

Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga menuju lantai bawah, tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang meronta karena Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga Jongdae tiba-tiba saja bergerak kompak menutup mulut Chanyeol.

**.**

**:: New World ::**

**.**

"Luhan kau ada disini?" tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Minseok, Luhan langsung menyeret Minseok kearah pintu keluar.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung ketika Luhan terus menyeretnya kearah taman kota.

"..."

Lagi-lagi Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Minseok mulai kesal akan tingkahnya yang terus menyeret-nyeret Minseok.

"Ya! Tuan Lu jawab aku!" Minseok memutar tangan Luhan yang tadi terus menariknya, membuat gerakkan mengunci pencopet agar tidak kabur.

"Aargh sakit Min.." Luhan merengek, membuat Minseok melepasnya dan kini menatap sebal Luhan.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyeretku kemari?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Sedangkan Luhan berdiri dengan mengacak rambutnya di depan Minseok.

"Minseok dengarkan, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali. Kau mengerti kan Min?" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Minseok menganggukkan badannya.

"Sebenaranya sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini aku menyuka- ah salah! Aku mencintai mu. Tapi karena perkataan bodoh Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu aku menganggap kalian pacaran. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku tak mau pertemanan kita berubah hanya karena persaan ku. Tapi.. tadi, aku baru tau jika kalian sebenarnya adalah sepupu. Ah sial! Min kumohon, putuskan saja pacarmu yang sekarang. Min aku mencintaimu, aku tak mau menunggu lagi"

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Minseok hanya mengedipkan matanya, dalam hati ia membatin jika Luhan sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang Rapper.

"Min, jawab aku"

Kedua tangan Luhan kini berada di atas pundak Minseok, menguncangkannya pelan.

"Apa yang harus ku jawab?" Minseok malah balik bertanya, karena jujur, dari kalimat panjang lebar yang di katakan Luhan, Minseok hanya menangkap kalimat pertama, dan setelahnya Blur. Luhan terlalu cepat mengatakannya tadi.

"Min, aku mencintaimu. Dan Kumohon putuskan pacarmu.." Ulangnya lagi yang membuat dahi Minseok engkerut mendengarnya.

"Kau tau dari siapa aku mempunyai pacar?"

"Yixing, dan tadi aku melihatmu sedang bersama laki-laki yang tak ku kenal di dalam cafe"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Minseok.

"Sepertinya saat ini kau sedang di kerjai oleh mereka.." Ucap Minseok yang dibalas raut tak mengerti Luhan.

"Lu dengarkan. Orang yang tadi kau lihat itu Hyungku, Namanya Kim Kibum. Jelas kau tak mengenalnya karena ia baru kembali dari Amerika setelah 3 tahun menetap disana"

Luhan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja lemas di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di dekatnya. Sial! Dia di tipu lagi. Apalah arti joging malam-malamnya untuk menemui Minseok di cafe tadi.

"Jadi-" Luhan tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya kini berbinar menatap Minseok.

"Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Tentu saja" Minseok memperlihatkan senyuman paling lebarnya. Membuat Luhan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Yeayy!" Teriaknya yang langsung membuat Minseok memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" Desisnya yang hanya di balas cengiran bodoh oleh Luhan.

.

**:: END ::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Lu, setelah ini kita mau kemana?"

Luhan yang tadi memainkan jari Minseok di tangannya langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada Minseok.

"Pulang" Ucapnya polos, membuat Minseok manyun di tempatnya.

"Kau tak mau mengajakku berkencan?" Tanyanya yang hanya di balas kedipan bingung oleh Luhan.

"Eh, Kencan?"

"Nde"

"Tapi dompetku ada di Dae, aku tak membawa uang Min.." Ucapnya yang membuat Minseok tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hei Min.. Kau mau kemana?" Teriaknya.

"Pulang" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Kau tak mau ku antar?"

"Tak perlu, Aku menyesal mempunyai pacar bodoh sepertimu!"

Ya, jangan salahkan sikap Tak peka Luhan yang sudah mendarah daging.

* * *

**:: REAL END ::**

Aku kembali~

Maafkan ff absurd ini, ini adalah bentuk frustasi saya yang gak dapet-dapet ide buat nerusin After 6, Reincarnation, ataupun More Than this yang sudah bulukan.

So berkenan untuk Review?

(Review kalian adalah semangat untukku)


End file.
